When the Sky is Painted Crimson (PR-free)
by Lady Snowflake aka Ruth Creole
Summary: Draco faces dark, unforgetable memories. Concerning Harry, Voldemort and a silver dagger. ::SLASH:: This is the Proof Read free one


When the sky is painted crimson  
  
A/N: Hello all! First HP fic to be published! ::ducks at on coming rotten tomatoes:: Wahh! OK! This fic was made out of the blue... i don't know what will happen ok? Please understand... I'm just a 13-year-old girl with poor grammar and has nothing to write about! Plaese don't sue me!  
  
::Please paste standard disclaimer::  
  
When the sky is painted crimson....  
  
Bitter sadness came upon him as he looked at the sky. He covered his face with his hands catching the tears that seem to flow forever. The sky was painted crimson... he knows that very well... he thinks it's very pretty, but beautiful things sometimes lead to things harmful... scary. A soft knock came upon his huge oak door. Wiping the tears away with the back of his hand, he pushed the lost strays of hair away from his eyes, sniffed a little, breathed deeply and then sniffed a little more before asking; "Who's there?"  
  
His reply came as the huge (and probably heavy) door opened with an irritating and creepy sqeak. A person approached with his or her heels clicking softly across the polished wood floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" the voice behind him said, and from the sound of it, it was a girl.  
  
"I'm fine," he paused. Was he really fine? He didn't think so, but he hoped she thought he was alright. "What is it you want?"  
  
A quick silence filled the room after he spoke, but the woman replied shattering the silence.  
  
"I'm worried..." a brief pause, she cleared her throat and said again, "I'm worried..."  
  
"About?" he asked, coldness oozing out of his lips onto his words.  
  
Silence fell again.  
  
"About you..." the woman sighed, the tone of her voice as if she was surrendering to a battle that hadn't taken place yet.  
  
"Why?" he said, trying to make an argument. He hiimself did not know what he was worried about. He wanted to find out... maybe she knew more than he did.  
  
"Th-the sky is p-painted crimson t-today..." she stammered, tripping on her words as if she was a little girl walking with a blindfold.  
  
"Should that really matter?" he asked, his tone mixed with a bit of everything. Curiosity, pain, angst, sadness and biterness. Like a meal with no general flavour.  
  
He was still facing away from the girl, which inturn had an effect of looking at the wide open window, and indeed the sky was crimson.  
  
The woman gasped, though not that loud. She was at least shocked of the query he shot back. But he wanted to know something too, something he couldn't place a finger on.  
  
"Nothing,,, just wanted to remind you about Harry's..." she couldn't continue.  
  
He still didn't face her, though he wanted to comfort her badly... but would anyone comfort him?  
  
She sobbed quietly, sniffed and then spoke with a rather nasal voice, "Sorry..."  
  
"I don't need reminding." he spoke, his arms crossed over his chest, "I know what day it is. I know what time it is..." he paused... swallowed a small sob, "I don't need reminding."  
  
Of course he didn't need reminding... he was there. He witnessed it, almost everything was like a blur. Too fast.. He didn't need reminding, because... he didn't want to remember it. Though it was filed into the "Unforgettable Memories" in his mind, he wanted to erase it... it would be rude.. but what can you do? It kept on re-playing itself over and over again...  
  
"Harry! Harry!" he yelled, his vocal chords painfully scratching his thraot.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He screamed again, now 4 times louder. Now it really hurt, it was as if a gigantic bruise was being pressed with a gigantic drill.  
  
And as though the angels were kind to him, out of the darkness of the wide plain was Harry. And he looked ok, with exception to the terrible scratches and a huge bruise on his right cheekbone.  
  
Ouch, that must've hurt.  
  
Harry walked towards him, smiling cheerfully. As though the pain was gone and everything was ok.  
  
"Harry!" he screamed again, running towards the burised Boy Wonder and hugged him tight.  
  
Harry hugged him back, wincing once in a while as deep scratches touched his velvet robes.  
  
"I was so worried..." he cried, his tears falling to Harry's sweat and blood drenched shirt.  
  
"I'm ok..." he said reassuringly stroking the boy's hair soothingly, "hush. It's ok. I'm here."  
  
But he cried harder. He didn't know why, maybe because of the fact Harry was alive? That he missed Harry? But then, why did he hugged Harry tighter? As if he did not want to let go?  
  
Then, all things came too fast. Harry pulled away from their embrace and turned back, running and then facing the cause of his lover's worry. Lord Voldemort himslef. He raised his wand with anger and screamed the killing curse. But both wizards were fast. Voldemort slashed Harry across the chest with Slytherin's sword and Harry was able to kill Voldemort. In a cleaner fashion.  
  
Horrified, he ran towards the short distance his lover ran.  
  
Oh, please let him be ok.  
  
His heart pounded in his ears which was not very productive. He ran  
  
Let him live please, there words I want him to hear. Words I want to hear him say...  
  
He reached the short destination and then fell to his knees. He picked up Harry and then cradled him in his arms.  
  
"Oh Harry... Harry!" he shook the boy in his arms.  
  
Harry's eyelids fluttered open, though he looked ill and very, very weak. He smiled at him.  
  
"Oh goodness you're alright..." he said out of breath.  
  
Harry still smiled back.  
  
The sky was painted crimson...  
  
"I love you..." Harry whispered, his voice low and husky.  
  
The he started to cough out blood.  
  
"I love you too." he said, gripping Harry's hand tighter, forcing him to stay awake. "Hold on Harry... please hold on!"  
  
Harry did'nt say anything but instead he touched his lover's cheek.  
  
He leaned towards Harry and planted a gentle passionate kiss in Harry's lips.  
  
"I love you Harry." he said at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I love you too." Harry replied.  
  
He pulled back from the kiss, gently caressing Harry's sore cheek.  
  
"It's really lovely you know...." Harry started, but coughed more blood, "the way the sky is painted crimson..."  
  
He closed his eyes, smiled and said nothing more.  
  
His eyes widend in horor.  
  
He shook Harry gently, then after which shaking him harder, more urgent.  
  
And at last he surrended. Bowing his head he lat all his tears flow...  
  
The woman gave another sigh, but not of surrender. But rather of sadness.  
  
"We'll be downstairs..." she said, her heels clicking once again gently on the wooden floor. "I'll be with Ron and Ginny."  
  
"Thank you Hermione..." he said, still looking outside, the sky still painted crimson.  
  
Hermione shook her head (though he didn't see it) and opend the door.  
  
"Don't worry Draco." She added thoughfully, "I know Harry's always with you."  
  
Draco turned around, finally facing the woman in deep red robes (probably for the sad occasion) looking at her with a quizicall look.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Haermione shrugged, not in an offensive way, but rather in a more friendly gesture.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
She smilled and then closed the door.  
  
Draco gave a sad smile, turned around.  
  
He knew this would be totally wrong, but... he didn't know why.  
  
He was affected with what Hermione just said.  
  
He opened a small drawer and retrieved a small dagger with something engraved saying;  
  
To Draco, with all my love and hatred. Happy birthday. -Harry  
  
And not soon enough, he began to cry again. His tears falling on the shiny silver blade of the dagger.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment Harry..."  
  
And not soon enough, his hand that was holding the dagger was raised into the air and came down with a violent thrust.  
  
The dagger cut through his chest.  
  
Blood flowed, then he fell down on the floor, the sky still painted crimson.  
  
~fin~  
  
A/N: I can't believe I wrote angst! I knew it'll be a bit slashy, but ANGST?!?! This is your department Rika. So that'll be it! okiedokie. Byee! 


End file.
